Bryn
YpsiFang is a Fear Mythos writer who prefers the more traditional Fears. He created the concept of the Nomadic Verse, although not the Chaos Verse (the first Nomadic Verse). He also really likes The Cthulhu Mythos, the SCP Foundation, video games, reading, writing, drawing, and eating. His Works Trivia * Only liked The Masque of the Red Death after he analyzed it in English class once in high school and could thus appreciate its brilliance. * Joined May 2015, when he wrote his first, now-deleted Fearblog, which bore a familiar name: The History of Normal. Likes * Batman (especially Scarecrow) * Daria * The Fear Mythos (why else would I be here?) * Futurama * Role-playing games * Video games ** Donkey Kong Country ** Hyper Light Drifter ** Journey ** Minecraft ** Smash 4 ** Terraria ** Zelda (especially Majora's Mask) * YouTube (when it isn't being stupid) Dislikes * Bad writing & music * Being in the city (cities both capitalized and otherwise) * Demon-toothed tomatoes (living, sentient tomatoes with the teeth of demons, they will eat you if they can and you are alive or were once - fortunately, they cannot move on their own aside from their mouth, so they rely on being thrown) * Midwinter * Shopping * Unfairness * You Names Fang has an unreasonable number of these. It's really quite selfish of them to hog all of them. * @ * aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa * A General Ship Thing * AGST (Shortening of A General Ship Thing) * a gug * Danger Noodle (Nickname courtesy of Kiro Cloudwatcher) * Death * Deathy * Deathys * deth * dethy * Edge Child * EdgyFang * Edgy Noodles * Emo Hipster Nerd * The False-Eyed One * Fang (Real-life, short-lived nickname; later used as a shortening of YpsiFang) * The Fear of Lag (Title used to refer to self in Fear Mythos Discord) * Grampa * Gramps * Grandpa * H * HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH * McDeath * McSerp * McSerpie * McSnek * Noodle (Nickname courtesy of Kiro Cloudwatcher) * Noodle the Edgehog * Noogans (Nickname courtesy of DiscipleofTyr) * PaladinOfHonor * aggressive wink * REDACTED (Real name) * Serp * Serpent * Serpie * Skippy * Snekky (Courtesy of Marshmello) * Snowl (Courtesy of DiscipleofTyr) * Tsunpa * Ypsi (Shortening of YpsiFang/ypsiminers/The_Ypsiminer) * Yspi (Sometimes-intentional misspelling of Ypsi) * YspiNerd * YpsiFang (Current name on most things) * ypsiminers (Original Minecraft username) * The_Ypsiminer (Second Minecraft username) Read/Watched/Reading/Watching Blogs/Vlogs Planned to Read/Watch *A Realm of Emptiness *Closest to the Sun *Eye for an eye *The Foul Rag and Bone Shop *TheLostJournal00 *Pulling off Masks *Tea Time With the Traitor *Twelve Days Creepypasta Read * "Attract Mode" (Non-Mythos) * "Dark Room" * "Death's Beacon" * "Dirty Rainwater and a Cheap Cigar" * "Disease" * "Eaten" * "Echoes" * "Eleven Days in July" * "A Eulogy for God" * "Everything the Same" * "The Exchange" * "The Eye" * "A Feast for Crows" * "Filling the Gaps" * "Funnymouth" (Non-Mythos) * "Godzilla NES Creepypasta" (Non-Mythos) * "Gravity Ends" * "The Green Man" * "Gunsmoke" * "A Happy Place" * "Health Insurance" * "Heartstrings" * "Herobrine" (Non-Mythos) * "Hunger" * "In Bloom We Grow" * "Incident Interview" * "Initiation" * "it's not easy being harlequin, a poem of #3FFF00" * "Jeff the Killer" (Non-Mythos) * "Jeff the Killer 2015" (Non-Mythos) * "Just a Chat" * "The Lake" * "The Land of Make Believe" * "The Last" * "A Lesson" * "Letter to Mistress" * "The Lonely Crowd" * "Lost Episodes" (Non-Mythos) * "The Man in Gray" * "Mission Statement" * "The Mistral" * "Newspaper Clipping" * "Nobody" * "Notes Scribbled in a Ripped Page" * "Null" (Non-Mythos) * "Paths Divergent" * "Playtime" * "The Rag-picker" * "Reading in the Bathtub" * "Repeat After Me" * "Retribution" * "Return to Me" * "The Sandman" * "The Shrouded One" * "Sid's Video" (Non-Mythos) * "Sight Seeing" * "Small Dreams" * "Stone Cold Grip" * "stream i = sqrt(-1), a short story" * "The Street Artist" * "The Suicide Note of an Anonymous Mother" * "Tag" * "The Thing Where My Eyes Used to Be" (First read) * "Through the Trees" * "Time Travel" * "The Truth Will Set You Free" * "An Unbroadcast PSA" * "An Unnatural Smile" * "Visions of a Dream Half-Remembered" * "Wake Up" * "Wake Up" (Non-Mythos) * "The Way is Open Below (Watch Your Step)" * "Whispers of Mutiny" * "Wish" * "Writer's Block" Gallery AP.JPG|An Apostle ARC 2.jpg|ARC's symbol YpsiArchangel.jpg|The Archangel Archie (Original by Writerer?).jpg|I think the original gas mask was drawn by Writerer, but nobody seems to know. Decay.jpg|"BEWARE, DEATH LIVES." Azathoth-0.jpg|Azathoth Azathoth 2.jpg|Azathoth Banach-Atlithk, Queen of Insects.jpg|Banach-Atlithk, Lady Pesilence. Banach-Atlithk.JPG|Banach-Atlithk, Queen of Insects. Mistworm.jpg|Banach-Atlithk's spawn. Cobra.jpg|Online avatar of choice Cold Boy.jpg|The Cold Boy Cthulhu.jpg|Cthulhu Cthulhu-0.jpg|Cthulhu Cthulhu 2.jpg|Cthulhu Dagon.jpg|Dagon Dead Sea.jpg|The Dying Man The Discord.jpg|The Glitch Discord.JPG|The Grotesque Doctor Beakman.JPG|Dr. Beakman YpsiEAT.jpg|EAT EaterOfAllTides.jpg|EAT The Eater of All Tides.JPG|EAT FullSizeRender (6).jpg|The Eyes of God FullSizeRender 11.jpg|The Fears Grey Gentleman.jpg|The Grey Gentleman FullSizeRender 13.jpg|The Grey Gentleman Gug.jpg|A Gug Mad Machine.JPG|The Mad Machine The Mad Machine Biological.jpg|The Mad Machine IMG 0271.JPG|The Mad Machine The Mad Machine.jpg|The Mad Machine The Chaos Verse.jpg|The Nomadic Verse's symbol FullSizeRender 10.jpg|The Operator Symbol FullSizeRender 2.jpg|Our Ashen Elder Plague Doctor Cropped.JPG|Plague Doctor cosplay Plague Doctor.jpg|The Plague Doctor FullSizeRender 7.jpg|The Plague Doctor FullSizeRender 4.jpg|The Plague Doctor FullSizeRender 8.jpg|The Plague Doctor Doc Side.JPG|The Plague Doctor Doc Front.JPG|The Plague Doctor The Plague Doctor.jpg|The Plague Doctor Plague Doctor Victim.jpg|As drawn by a victim of Doc in Once Upon a Midnight Dreary. YpsiRake.jpg|The Rake YpsiRake2.jpg|The Rake Ruz'Kalg, the Beckoner.jpg|Ruz'Kalg, The Beckoner. The Serpent.jpg|The Serpent, an alternate Jack of All in a roleplay Slender Man.jpg|The Slender Man Slender Man Realistic.JPG|The Slender Man Slender Man Extra-Thin.jpg|The Slender Man FullSizeRender 9.jpg|The Twin Triangles Wendigo.jpg|A Wendigo Wooden Girl.jpg|The Wooden Girl Category:Authors Category:Artists